Saling Berbeda
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Aster tak menyangka Alexis berpikiran seperti itu. Berbeda dengannya yang selalu sinisme, bahkan berevolusi menjadi sarkasme jika sudah sangat sebal pada sesuatu. Terlebih, dengan Zane yang menjadi kekasihnya, menyingkirkan pengganggu tinggal mengibaskan tangan. Alexis dengan Aster memang berbeda.


_**Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi & Naoyuki Kageyama**

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Friend-Ship, Hurt/Comfort.**_

 _ **Main Chara: Alexis, Aster.**_

 _ **Warning: AU, typo, Gender Bender, some mistakes EYD, semi-OOC.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Oh ... Halo, saya orang baru di fandom ini. Meski ini bukan fanfic saya yang pertama di fandom ini. Oh, ya, saya memakai nama dub Eng untuk semua fanfic saya khusus Yu-Gi-Oh! GX** **. Termasuk fanfic lain sebelum yang ini, mungkin sebelumnya sudah ada yang membacanya? Bukan tanpa alasan, saya selalu kesulitan mengingat nama, kecuali jika terdengar aneh dan enak diucapkan(bagi saya).**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Saling Berbeda**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"Argh! Lagi-lagi!"

Aster menurunkan buku novel di tangannya, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Alexis yang menggerutu. Jemari lentik gadis itu menari di atas _keyboard_ , mengetik huruf demi huruf hingga merangkainya menjadi kata-kata yang tak bisa dibilang manis. Entah apa yang diketiknya, Aster tak mau menebaknya.

"Dasar si Chazz ..., maunya apa, sih?" Alexis menggeram kesal.

"Kamu kenapa ...? Marah-marah begitu ..., ada masalah apa?" tanya Aster. Lama-kelamaan lelah juga, sudah berapa jam Alexis mengomel dan selama itu pula Aster tak dapat berkonsentrasi membaca bukunya.

"Ini! Si Chazz! Dia men- _tag account_ -ku lagi! Ini sudah yang ketika kalinya dalam sehari dan yang kesekian kalinya dalam seminggu, aku tak berminat menghitungnya," sahut Alexis. Nadanya kasar, meski tak membentak. Pasti gadis itu sedang menahan amarahnya saat ini.

" _Tag_? Apa yang dia _post_? _Picture_? _Note_? Atau _voting_?"

"Lebih buruk. Dia meminta pendapat untuk memilih baju mana yang cocok untuk dipakainya saat ke pesta ulang tahun kakakku, antara kostum _Ojama Yellow_ atau bajunya yang biasa."

Aster tertawa kering. Ada-ada saja, yang seperti itu untuk apa sampai _tag_ orang-orang? Aster merangkak sedikit, mendekati Alexis. Dilihatnya layar laptop kawannya itu.

"Oh, astaga. Pamer _picture Ojama King_ segala ..." Aster _sweatdrop_ , tak heran jika Alexis sampai sekesal itu. Aster juga pasti akan marah besar jika ada yang berani membuatnya risih dengan cara men- _tag_ macam-macam yang tak penting. Apalagi jika TIDAK DIMINTA. Wow, pasti Zane—kekasihnya—akan membantai orang yang berani melakukan hal tersebut pada Aster.

"Kakak malah cuek saja saat aku mengadu. Dia malah asyik menggoda para wanita," keluh Alexis, dipeluknya bantal empuk berbentuk _Cyber Petit Angel_.

Aster duduk di samping Alexis. "Tunggu. Setahuku Princeton akrab dengan Jaden. Mengapa sekarang dia rajin _tag post_ yang aneh-aneh, bonus men- _tag_ kamu?" tanya Aster.

Alexis melirik Aster, menghela napas pelan, dan menjawabnya, "Chazz mengira Jaden selingkuh dengan Jesse, soalnya Jesse suka menggoda Jaden. Patah hati, mungkin? Anehnya, Chazz malah mendekatiku," terang Alexis panjang.

Aster manggut, "Lalu?"

"Gara-garanya, Jaden yang merasa bersalah. Jesse sendiri mengakui dia hanya main-main, lagipula Jesse tahu batasan. Mana sudi Jesse terlalu menggoda Jaden, bisa-bisa Yubel menyembelihnya," sambung Alexis.

"Yubel?"

"Saudara Jaden. Timbal balik dari Jaden yang polos. Meski Yubel sedikit pedofil."

"Keluarga yang unik."

"Memang."

TING!

Aster dan Alexis tersentak, spontan menoleh ke arah layar laptop.

 _ **1 New Notification.**_

"LAGI?! ARGH! MEMANGNYA WAJIB MEN- _TAG_ SETIAP _POST_?!" Teriak Alexis histeris, membuat Aster refleks menutup telinganya. Gila, sudah keras, cempreng lagi. Semoga gendang telinga Aster tak ada gangguan.

"Asteeeeeeer~!" Alexis memeluk Aster yang lebih pendek darinya, merengek.

"Mungkin dia ingin berbagi kebahagiaannya ..."

"Memangnya aku ada meminta?!"

Tuh, 'kan? Aster memutar kedua bola matanya, diusapnya rambut panjang Alexis, menghiburnya. Sebisa mungkin, Aster menahan diri untuk memberi saran. Bisa kena damprat nantinya, Aster belum mau mati. Lagipula, tak sopan sembarangan mengasih saran, takutnya akan menyinggung, apalagi jika yang diberi sedang dalam kondisi tak baik. Mengingat pengalamannya dengan Zane dulu, Aster sampai ingin kabur ke belahan dunia sana karena Zane yang marah besar saat manajernya sembarangan memberi saran.

Takutnya Alexis juga begitu. Mending diam saja, kecuali jika Alexis meminta.

Saat ini, yang terpenting menghibur Alexis dulu. Mungkinkah Aster perlu membelikan Roti Telur Emas kesukaan Alexis?

"Hiks ... Aster, apa aku yang terlalu sensitif?" tanya Alexis.

Aster menggeleng, "Nggak, kok. Aku juga akan marah jika di-tag melulu. Awalnya risih, tapi jika saat bad mood, bisa kesal sekali. Apalagi jika tak minta. Serasa menjadi pengemis, apa-apa di-tag. Sekali dua kali tak apa, tapi jika berkali-kal—" ucapan Aster terputus, sengaja diputus. Tak ingin Alexis tersinggung. Apa Aster terlalu sarkasme? Waduh, rasanya jadi sembarangan menghakimi ...

"TEPAT SEKALI!"

"Eh?"

Alexis mencengkram bahu Aster, "Iya! Benar! Memang itu yang kurasakan! Apalagi saat Chazz men- _tag picture_ satu per satu!"

Oh, tak tersinggung ternyata. Meski kelihatannya malah semakin kesal dengan Chazz ...

Aster menggaruk pipinya, "Er ..., kenapa tidak _unfriend_ saja Princeton?" usul Aster, yang spontan menutup mulutnya. Waduh, keceplosan.

Namun, di luar dugaan. Wajah Alexis malah terlihat sendu. Lho? Kok?

"Maunya, sih, begitu ..., tetapi ..." Alexis menurunkan tangannya.

Aster mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Tetapi apa?" tanya Aster.

"Selain aku, ada yang menjadi korban Chazz. Blair, adik kelas Jaden. Meski lebih parah aku, Blair jarang membuka media sosial. Sekolahnya tak mengizinkannya membawa ponsel." Alexis melirik layarnya, di mana _picture Ojama Knight_ yang di-tag Chazz tertampang jelas.

"Alexis ..."

"Jika ku- _unfriend_ , bisa-bisa malah Blair yang kena. Jaden akan semakin merasa bersalah nantinya. Aku tak mau itu terjadi."

Oh, ya, ampun. Aster tak menyangka Alexis berpikiran seperti itu. Berbeda dengannya yang selalu sinisme, bahkan berevolusi menjadi sarkasme jika sudah sangat sebal pada sesuatu. Terlebih, dengan Zane yang menjadi kekasihnya, menyingkirkan pengganggu tinggal mengibaskan tangan.

"Kamu tahu sendiri aku itu orangnya gimana. Kalau malas, cuek. Ah, mungkin saat ini aku hanya sedang _bad mood_ ," tambah Alexis.

"Sampai kapan?"

Alexis kembali menatap Aster, namun tak menjawab. Gadis itu hanya mengangkat bahunya. Melihatnya, Aster menghela napas panjang. Tak tahu lagi harus berkomentar apa. Aster mengerti, ia dan Alexis jelas berbeda.

"Ya, sudah. Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kutraktir Roti Telur Emas? Sekalian menghiburmu," tawar Aster.

Alexis nyengir, "Aku tak akan menolaknya~"

Aster tersenyum mendengarnya.

* * *

 _ **... Aku akan diam saja, asal aku masih bisa membuatmu tersenyum ...**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **... Meski aku sendiri tak tahu sampai kapan ...**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Sebenarnya siapa yang lebih sabar ...?**_

* * *

"Enak~" Alexis mengunyah roti di tangannya, renyahnya roti memenuhi seluruh mulutnya, harum roti yang diolesi mentega menggelitik perutnya. Dengan riang, dilahapnya roti kesukaannya itu.

Aster tersenyum melihatnya, di tangannya juga ada roti yang sama. Sesekali, diliriknya layar ponselnya. Mengawasi balasan dari pesan yang dikirimnya pada Zane.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
